This invention relates to gas fires and it relates especially although not exclusively to such fires, with a simulated solid fuel fire bed.
Known gas fires of this type typically comprise a combustion chamber having a fire bed mounted therein for heating by a gas burner, and the combustion products generated thereby are usually extacted from the combustion chamber for circulation through a heat exchanger. Hitherto it has been found that the combustion products tend to mix with relatively cold air within the body of the combustion chamber and this tends to reduce the efficiency of heat recovery.